Know Your Place in the Sky
by drawnoncatwhiskers
Summary: A series of short song-based one-shots. Describing events that have happened, may have happened, and could have happened.
1. Day 1- Stars

So there are all these 30 Dy Challenges, right? And most fanfic ones are completely romantically/sexually centered. And I don't feel I can use my full potential doing that, so I'm sort of creating my own 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge.

I say 'sort of' because I will just post a new one shot every day. But, each day I will use a specific song. I will either use the lyrics in the one shot, use altered lyrics, or use the song for inspiration.

I'll go until I have 30 chapters. I can't guarantee I will upload every day, but I will try. (And this time I actually will)

I apologize for my rustiness, as most of the writing I have done lately is for English.

I don't own anything you recognize, all things belong to respective owners.

Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel

Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

_Italics- Thoughts/Song_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Day 1- Stars- Les Misérables<strong>_

Dean Winchester walks into his motel room, tired and worn. He throws his jacket onto the nearest chair and lays on his bed. His mind is alive with thoughts of Castiel, and where he could've gone. Surely he shouldn't be surprised, right? He disappears all the time...

_There, out in the darkness_

_An angel is running_

_Fallen from God_

_Fallen from grace_

_God be my witness_

_I never shall yield_

_Till we come face to face_

_Till we come face to face_

Dean turns his head. Familiar noises surround him, as if he is being watched. But that can't be...

_Stars, in your multitudes_

_Scarce to be counted_

_Filling the darkness_

_With beauty and light_

_You are the sentinels_

_Silent and sure_

_Keeping watch in the night_

_Keeping watch in the night_

Dean sits up. He could swear he heard something. He stands and walks to the window, opening it and feeling the cool night air on his face. He looks upwards at the open sky.

_You know your place in the sky_

_You hold your course and your aim_

_And each in your season_

_Returns and returns_

_And is always the same_

_And if you fall as Lucifer fell_

_You fall in flames_

Dean swings his legs to sit on the windowsill, feeling like he used to as a child. Before everything changed. His eyes flick towards the moon, the fullness brightening the night sky even more than the sure stars. He lowers his gaze, thoughts gathering around Castiel once more.

_Lord, let me find him_

_That I may see him_

_Safe in my arms_

_I will never rest_

_Till then_

_This I swear_

_This I swear by the stars_

He raises his eyes, where they meet with a familiar backwards tie. He looks higher, and sees the face he has imagined finding again for so long.

He stands, not saying a word and looking into the fallen angel's eyes. He lifts his arms, embracing Castiel, who does the same. They stay that way for the longest time, neither moving, but both happy with where they are.

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for reading!

NEXT: Dean Winchester- Proud of Your Boy-Aladdin (CUT FROM ORIGINAL MOVIE)


	2. Day 2- Proud of Your Boy

Summary: Dean tells his sleeping mother just what he's going to do. AU.

Characters: Dean Winchester, Mary Winchester

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family

_Italics- Dean's Promise/Song_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2- Proud of Your Boy- Aladdin<strong>_

A 17 year old Dean walked into his mother's bedroom. He saw she was asleep, and sat beside the bed on the rocking chair she still had there from when he and Sam were little. He grasped his mother's hand, and began with what he'd been meaning to say for a long while. He just hadn't found how before now.

_Proud of your boy_

_I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Believe me, bad as I've been_

_Ma, you're in for a pleasant surprise_

_I've wasted time_

_I've wasted me_

Dean looked down at his feet, somewhat sadly.

_So say I'm slow for my age_

_A late bloomer, okay, I agree_

_That I've been one rotten kid_

_Some son, some pride and some joy_

_But I'll get over these lousin' up_

_Messin' up, screwin' up times_

_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part_

_Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart_

_Make good and finally make you proud of your boy_

He looked at his mom's content face. Dean was promising to make good. He would. For her.

_Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer_

_You won't get a fight here, no ma'am_

_Say I'm a goldbrick, good-off, no good_

_But that couldn't be all that I am_

Dean sighed. He knew he had messed up, he was addressing it. But he wasn't useless. Was he?

_Water flows under the bridge_

_Let it pass, let it go_

_There's no good reason that you should believe me_

_Not yet, I know that_

_Someday and soon I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Though I can't make myself taller_

_Or smarter or handsome or wise_

_I'll do my best, what else can I do_

_Since I wasn't born perfect like dad or you_

_Ma, I will try to_

_Try hard to make you proud of your boy_

Dean stayed sitting as he was for who knows how long. He would keep his promise. He would make good.

And he did.

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you enjoyed!

NEXT TIME: Bring Him Home- Castiel and Dean


	3. Day 3- Bring Him Home

Summary: Castiel speaks to God while Dean is sleeping.

I vaguely remember something involving a fall of God but I may be wrong.. If I'm right then this is before that :)

Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

Genres: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

_Italics- Song/Talk_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3- Bring Him Home- Les Misérables<strong>_

"Dean, rest," Sam whispered, laying down himself. Dean nodded and lay his head on the wall, falling asleep almost instantly.

Castiel sat on a nearby crate. He looked at Dean, thinking about the horrific days to come. He looked towards the sky at the twinkling stars and the nearly nonexistent moon.

_God on high_

_Hear my prayer_

_In my need_

_You have always been there_

He cast his gaze downwards, across Dean's face and to the dry ground.

_He is young_

_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

Castiel swept his eyes across the small area the men were sleeping. Just enough space for the number of them. They were happy here, together, fighting for themselves.

_The summers die, one by one_

_How soon they fly, on and on_

Castiel swallowed, looking back to Dean's face. He noticed the fine things, the things he had never paid mind to before, such as the length of his eyelashes or the bridge of his nose.

_And I am old_

_And will be gone_

_Bring him peace_

_Bring him joy_

_He is young_

_He is only a boy_

He looked back to the velvety black sky, standing up. He was shaky on his feet, but stood his ground.

_You can take_

_You can give_

_Let him be_

_Let him live_

_If I die_

_Let me die_

_Let him live_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

Castiel sat back down, eyes still on the stars. "Let him be, let him live..." he repeated quietly.

Dean stirred, but didn't wake. Castiel watched over him through the night, and well into daylight. He stayed until Dean woke.

He made sure he would be brought home.


	4. Day 4- Sue Me

Summary: Castiel wants to run away with Dean, but can't.

Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel

Genres: Drama, Romance(ish)

_Italics- Song/Conversation_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4- Sue Me- Guys and Dolls<strong>_

"But, Cas, why can't we go right now?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"Because I must speak with the Angels," Castiel said firmly.

"Cas, this is the biggest lie you ever told me!"

"But I promise you, it's true!"

"_You promise me this, you promise me that_

_You promise me anything under the sun_

_Then you give me a kiss_

_And your grabbing your coat_

_And your off to the angels again!"_ Dean turned away from Cas, who closed his eyes, almost saddened.

"_When I think of the time gone by..._" Dean continued.

"_Dean, Dean!_" Castiel said, taking Dean's shoulder and turning him back around.

"_And I think of the way I tried!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"I could honestly die."_

Tired already, Castiel sat on a nearby park bench. Dean stayed standing and watching him.

"_Call a lawyer and sue me, sue me_

_What can you do me_

_I love you_

_Give a holler and hate me, hate me_

_Go ahead, hate me_

_I love you."_

_"The best years of my life, I was a fool to give you."_ Dean retaliated. Castiel threw his arms in the air.

"_Alright, already, I'm just a no-good nick_

_Alright, already, it's true_

_So new_

_So sue me, sue me_

_What can you do me_

_I love you."_

_"When I think of the time gone by..."_ Dean shook his head.

"_Dean, Dean!"_

_"And I think of the way I tried!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"I could honestly die."_ Castiel threw his head in his hands, only looking up when he spoke.

_"Serve a paper and sue me, sue me_

_What can you do me_

_I love you_

_Give a holler and hate me, hate me_

_Go ahead, hate me._

_Alright, already, it's true_

_So new_

_So sue me, sue me_

_What can you do me_

_I love you!" _Although being angry, Dean sat beside Castiel. Cas was confused, for only a moment until he realized it was to make it easier to scold him.

"_You're at it again_

_You're running away_

_I'm not gonna play second fiddle to that_

_And I'm telling you now that we're through_

_When I think of the time gone by..."_

_"Dean, Dean!"_

_"And I think of the way I tried!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"I could honestly die."_

Exasperated and given up, Castiel stood. He looked to the ground, sadly.

"_Sue me, sue me_

_Shoot bullets through me_

_I love you." _Castiel turned and left, leaving Dean still sat there, alone and slightly confused. After a few moments, he stood and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>AN- So, a little Destiel drama xD

Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 5- Castle on a Cloud

A/N- This one is a complete turnaround AU, which (in my way, I suppose) is where the plot is completely different than canon, rather than slightly different.

Hope you enjoy!

Summary: A young Sam Winchester dreams of better things while his caregiver has him work. AU.

Characters: Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester, Joanna Harvelle

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, bit of Humour

(Sam and Mary aren't related. I told you, way different. xD)

_Italics- Song/Talk_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 5- Castle on a Cloud- Les Misérables<strong>_

"Work!" Mary Winchester yelled, throwing Sam his small broom. Sam picked it up and sighed, beginning to sweep.

"_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys_

_There are a hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._" Sam smiled, despite the chores still to finish.

"_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says 'Sam, I love you very much.'_

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._" Sam turned his head, believing there was a noise. He worriedly swept faster.

"_Oh help! I think I hear them now_

_and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and_

_Scrubbing and polishing the floor.._

_Oh, it's her! It's Madame!_" Mary Winchester strode into the room, watching Sam the full time. She stooped down to look him in the eye.

"_Now look who's here_

_The little monsieur himself!_

_Pretending once again he's been 'so awfully good'_

_Better not let me catch you slacking_

_Better not catch my eye!_

_Ten rotten francs your mother sends me_

_What is that going to buy?_

_Now take that pail_

_My little 'Monseigneur'_

_And go and draw some water from the well!_" She walked closer towards him threateningly, making him back into the low cupboards.

"_We should never have taken you in in the first place_

_How stupid the things that we do!_

_Like mother like son, the scum of the street._" Just then, her daughter Joanna stepped into the room, dressed much nicer than Sam, almost to show the difference between circumstances.

"_Joanna, come my dear, Joanna, let me see you_

_You look very well in that new little blue hat_

_There's some children who know how to behave_

_And they know what to wear_

_And I'm saying thank heaven for that."_ Mary turned her attention away from her daughter and back to Sam, who stood with tears threatening to spill over.

"_Still there Sam?_

_Your tears will do you no good!_

_I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!"_

Sam spoke, voice quivering.

"_Please do not send me out alone_

_Not in the darkness on my own._" Mary leaned to look directly at Sam again.

"_Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!_

_You heard me ask for something_

_And I never ask twice!"_

Joanna pushed Sam outside and he shivered.

"That's all I am?" he whispered to himself, trudging into the woods.


	6. Day 6- For Good

Summary: Dean and Cas reflect on their friendship.

Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel

Genres: Friendship

_Italics- Song/Conversation_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 6- For Good- Wicked<strong>_

Dean looked at Castiel. They had spent so much time together, gone from loathing to friendship. Dean would miss this.

"_I'm limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do_

_Castiel..._

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you."_

Castiel took this into account. Sure, he had strengths. But so did Dean. Dean was the first true friend he'd had in a long time.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good."_

Cas truly believed this, and Dean knew that. Dean believed it too.

"_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you'll have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you..."_

_"Because I knew you..."_ Cas repeated.

"_I have been changed for good."_ They both agreed that each one had a special significance in the other's life.

"_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done_

_You blamed me for." _Dean admitted to doing wrong. Castiel was surprised, as Dean wasn't like that.

"_But then I guess_

_We know there's blame to share."_

_"And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_And because I knew you..._" Castiel said.

"_Because I knew you..." _Dean repeated.

"_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed..._

_For good._" They smiled at each other. True friendship: they knew that was what this was.

* * *

><p>AN- This was more difficult than I thought it'd be but I still did it.. Hope you enjoyed:)


	7. Day 7- Drink With Me

A/N- I bet you're getting sick of Les Mis every other day. :)

I was literally laying in bed last night and I realized I forgot... :/ but I did say I wouldn't be able to every day (next week o.O)

Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas rest after their day with drinks and a song.

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel

Genres: Friendship

_Italics- Song_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 7- Drink With Me- Les Misérables<strong>_

Sam unlocked the motel room door, Dean and Cas trailing in behind. Immediately, Dean went to their little fridge to get drinks for them.

The three had this song, a bond between them that they shared after days like this had been. Dean began, almost unknowingly.

"_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Sing with me the songs we knew."_

_"Here's to pretty girls_

_Who went to our heads._" Sam pitched in.

"_Here's to witty girls_

_Who went to our beds._" Dean laughed.

"_Here's to them_

_And here's to you_." Sam and Castiel joined him. He continued the next piece, alone.

"_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Can it be you fear to die_

_Will the world remember you_

_When you fall_

_Could it be your death_

_Means nothing at all_

_Is your life just one more lie?_" He looked down. Cas and Sam sat next to him, and picked up the melody again.

"_Drink with me_

_To days_

_Gone by_

_To the life_

_That used_

_To be_

_At the shrine of friendship_

_Never say die_

_Let the wine of friendship_

_Never run dry_

_Here's to you_

_And here's_

_To me."_ They slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN- Pretty short, I'm sorry. I'll (probably) do better tomorrow:)


End file.
